Silence
by Josephine
Summary: 1947 Universe, The future can change in an instant


Silence  
by Josephine/Lizabel  
  
Info:   
Summary: The future can be changed in a single instant. '1947'  
universe.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Richard Dodi or Hal Carver, but I suppose I do  
own any other characters I make up, along with any aircraft names I  
use completely without any previous knowledge. Roswell is not mine.   
Don't sue. The song is "A-320" by Foo Fighters, and it can be found on  
the Godzilla soundtrack.  
Author's Note: I know NOTHING about aircraft, or  
army/millitary/whatever services, so a lot of this is MADE UP :)   
I know some of you out there won't like this, but you might have to  
THINK at the end, okay? The extent of my airplane knowledge comes  
from watching the Star Wars movies. If anyone wants to send me  
some more acurate information, I can fix the story.  
Feedback: Yes Please! But none complaining, "I don't get it... what  
happened?" Unless you've honestly given it a thought. Then I would  
be happy to explain. Send questions, comments etc. to  
tobyjo44@hotmail.com  
Category: Alternate Universe (Summer of '47), no 'ship, drama,  
Richard Dodi's POV  
***  
Silence by Josephine  
***  
...One day we'll come crashing down  
What will I do?  
Never had a chance to say good-bye...  
-Foo Fighters, "A-320"  
***  
September, 1946  
  
Carver and I were stationed together again, this time at a small base  
in Vermont. They had recently released a new -still experimental-  
aircraft, and out assignment was to take them into the air, and see  
how good they flew against the low-range gunners that the force  
already had.  
  
Currently, we were walking from the transport bus to the reporting  
office to receive more specific orders.  
  
"Been about a year since the end of the war, eh?" Hal commented,  
while placing his arm mockingly across my shoulders.   
  
"You know nothing about war, Carver." I shoved him away.  
  
Carver had avoided the draft until the end of the war, and then didn't  
complete the cursory training in time to fight.   
  
"Okay, okay!" He held out his hands and backed away. We walked  
the rest of the way in silence.  
  
***  
  
"At ease men. Dodi, you, Carver and Benson are in the 22's today.   
Lenscher, your team is in the old skippers. I want you to take 'em up  
over the old testing ground and work the 22's defense mechanisms  
against the skippers. Lenscher, give it to 'em light, we don't want  
anyone to get hurt today. Let's hustle boys." Colonel Bates saluted  
us, and straightened his hat. We returned his salute, and marched to  
the hanger.  
  
"Hey, Rich, you seen them 22's? They's the sleekest thing I evah  
seen. Can see yor reflection in the casing, I swear." Benson was the  
resident newbie, and ever since he arrived, he had shown a dazzled  
impression about everything that had already become mundane to the  
rest of us.  
  
"No, Benny. I haven't had the chance to see them. I'm sure their  
great."  
  
"Anything's great compared to those nasty skippers. Blast it all; this  
sun is hot!" Carver stepped between us, and slicked back his hair.   
"You think Vermont is all pine trees and snow-capped mountains... the  
force gets all the slum of society."  
  
"I think it's beautiful here." Benson's green eyes sparkled in the glare.  
  
I smiled. Hal was trying to sound tough again. We had arrived at the  
hanger, so Lenscher unlocked the big steel door which all of us had to  
push to get open.  
  
"Jiminy Christmas," I whistled low at the sight of those magnificent  
22's. Benson hadn't been exaggerating one bit. They gleamed in the  
cheep lighting and Colonel Bates called out our assigned numbers.  
  
"Dodi's team goes up first, get used to the actual ride. They don't run  
much different then the skippers. All right, let's go!" Bates slapped  
his palms together, and we marched to our planes.  
  
I hooked up the ladder, and climbed up, buckling myself in. I put on  
my headphone set, and heard Hal's voice immediately in my ear.  
  
"This thing's beautiful, Dodi. Bet it flies like a dream."  
  
"Roger that, Carver." I answered back with a smile. The ground boys  
were waving me forward and out onto the runway, so I started the  
ignition and gently pushed her forward, careful to stay smooth,  
cautious and on the ground.  
  
When I was clear for takeoff, my fingers were busy at the switchboard,  
and then I was up. The agility this plane had was amazing, and it rode  
completely smooth for all the twists and turns I was giving it.  
  
Colonel Bates came on the headphones. "That's enough playing, Dodi,  
get to the rendezvous."  
  
"Yes sir, roger that."  
  
***  
  
I had made two laps around the field when everyone else showed up.   
Two more 22's and four of our old skippers.  
  
"Ready Dodi?" I laughed, Carver had such an edge of excitement in  
his voice that I couldn't help it. Benny was practically flying in circles  
he was so glad to finally be included.  
  
"All right men. I'm watching from below," Colonel Bates started to  
say, but Hal cut in on a private line, "Sounds like the Devil."  
  
"...my count, ready, and go!" Even the Colonel was getting a kick out  
of this.  
  
But now I had to stay focused on the skippers. All of our guns had  
been pre-set with the lowest intensity shots so as to inflict as minimal  
damage as possible.  
  
As we made good run of the field, I prepared to take my first shot. I  
aimed at the tail of a skipper, had my hand poised on the trigger, but  
then I was knocked off course by a shot to my underbelly.  
  
Benson was having trouble controlling his plane, and had shot me on  
accident.  
  
"It's all right, Benny. Focus on righting yourself."  
  
I also saw that Carver was having some troubles himself. His plane  
was above mine, but plummeting fast.  
  
"Rich! Rich, tell me what to do!" His voice cried over the line as I  
panicked.  
  
"Stabilize, Hal." I said in the most controlled voice possible.  
  
As Hal neared the ground (There was nothing I could do), I heard a  
soft chanting over the wire (what could I possibly do?). "Our father,  
who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy-"  
  
Then there was the crash, and static filled my ears. And then there  
was silence.  
  
"We've lost him."  
***  
The End  
***  
  
  



End file.
